


Falling In Love (And Into Water)

by coldairballoons



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (it’s for Cynthia in the future okay), (she’s a functional lesbian with a disaster lesbian wife), Barb is clueless but we love her anyways, Curt is a disaster gay, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Owen is a hot lifeguard, Tatiana is a Good Wingman, lifeguard AU, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: When Curt Mega gets hurt at a waterpark, he’s not expecting to meet a hot lifeguard and fall in love almost instantly—but when he does, he’s a dumbass and vows to do anything to talk to Owen Carvour again—including pulling some stunts that are bound to end badly... right?





	Falling In Love (And Into Water)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s summer here? I wanted to do a lifeguard AU? Curt is a dumbass?

In all honesty, it started accidentally. Tatiana was trying to show Curt how to stand on his hands underwater, and then the waves started up—he couldn’t help but be thrown backwards into the wall and scrape his cheek. When he surfaced again, Barb looked up at him, concerned, but he just grinned.

“You’re bleeding, you know that, right?” That caught his attention. 

“What?” Curt touched his cheek lightly, pulling the hand away, and sure enough, it was covered in blood. “Shit. Uh.” He turned, and looked up, waving at the nearest lifeguard to try to get her attention. Nothing.

Sighing, Curt waded out of the water, brushed his hair out of his face, and went to go find the first aid station. The concrete burnt his feet, so he walked fast, faster, until he was jogging on the pavement. 

How was he supposed to see the curb? He didn’t, not until he stumbled over it and fell onto the concrete, skidding his hands across the floor. 

“Fuck.” Curt hissed, stumbling to his feet. His palms were bloody and scraped, and his knees were skinned and rubbed raw. “Fucking perfect.” A woman walked past with her two young kids, glaring at him—she’d probably heard him cursing, but he couldn’t care. He didn’t care.

Luckily, the first aid station was only a few feet away, inside a small, air-conditioned building, and Curt stumbled inside, trying not to move his hands as much. The few lifeguards that were off duty looked at each other, then at him, confused. 

“Hey, uh, could I get some help?” Curt asked, trying to keep his cool. “I’m kind of dying here.” One of the lifeguards stood, sitting Curt down on a bench, and reached up into the cabinets behind said bench to grab some bandages. He smiled, showing them to Curt, and Curt felt his heart skip a beat. He would not fall in love with the hot lifeguard, never. 

And yet, here he was. “I’m Curt.” He blurted, face flushing as red as Hot Lifeguard’s sunburned cheeks. “Curt Mega.” 

Hot Lifeguard smiled again, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. “Owen.” Fuck, was that a British accent? As if he couldn’t get hotter. “Lovely to meet you—may I ask, what the hell did you do?” Oh right.

“I tried to stand on my hands in the wave pool, the waves started, hot—I mean, I hit my face on the floor.” Hot Lifeguard—Owen nodded, writing it down, before gesturing to his hands. “And then I tried to come over here and I tripped, skinned my hands.” Curt shrugged, ignoring the fluttering in his chest as Owen took his right hand, examining it. 

His hands were perfect, calloused from his job and probably from carrying stuff, and his fingers were long, flexing each of Curt’s fingers to ensure he hadn’t broken a bone in his hand. Owen began to bandage up Curt’s hands, putting a bit of anti-infection medicine on the raw skin, before moving to his knees, rubbing the same medicines on the skin there before applying the bandages. 

Once Owen had finished, Curt was about to stand to leave before the lifeguard stopped him. “Your face?” Oh, right. 

When Owen’s hand touched Curt’s cheek to examine the wound, he could have cried—not out of pain, but out of pure disaster gayness. Curt’s heart was beating frantically in his chest as Owen applied the medicine to his cheek, then laid down the bandage, tracing his thumb over it to smooth it out against Curt’s skin, but then Owen was pulling away and Curt was dying because he needed to kiss Owen, it was like he was underwater and the only way to breathe was to kiss him. But nonetheless, Curt stood, smiling. 

“Thanks.” Curt said, waving, and then left, leaving the hot lifeguard Owen behind, and vowing to himself to do anything possible to talk to him again.


End file.
